


Society One shots && drabbles :')

by gaysontodds



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysontodds/pseuds/gaysontodds
Summary: One shots and imagines between citizens of the society .





	1. Grizz visser : No double dipping  ( Grizz visser && reader )

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys :') this is my first work yet . I hope you all enjoy .

❝ NO DOUBLE DIPPING , GARETH . ❞

YOU YELLED , you and grizz were sitting across each other in the kitchen , eating mozzarella sticks . The both of you were talking about some of the memories you guys had with eachother growing up , before the whole school trip , alternate universe thing . Before , your lives were changed in a day .

" but y/n , the the sauce is so good with these sticks ! " Grizz pleaded , laughing at your face scrunching up in disgust as you then rolled your eyes at the man .

" Then eat the whole mozzie stick , then you dumbo ! " you retored back , false snark around your words as you couldn't help but smile . Reminding you of all the times you guys fought over dippings . 

" I'm not a barbarian like you , i have enough class to savour my food " The taller of the two spoke in a matter - of- fact tone . Laying back on his counter chair , a small satisfying smile lit across his face . His hair in his famius ponytail .

" It's not being a barbarian ! I" You yelped , falsely offended by the man's playful accusation of your eating habits . You scoffed as you continued to speak , ignoring his whoesome laugh . " It's called eating right ! And i am savouring this delicious food . God grizz , this is why we can ever eat nice things !" You accused back at him . 

You remembered the time in sophomore year. Whdn you and grizz had gotten kicked out of the movie theater , as you two kept fighting over the nachos and jalapeños . As you kept dipping jalapeños inside the cheese making the cheese spicy .When grizz accidentally dipped his nacho into your side , his mouth was burning . When you both realized the situation , you couldn't helo but laugh as he sallowed his drink and yelled at you for messing the nacho cheese up . Only to call you an ' UNCULTURED STACK OF BUTTER ' . The others in the movie theater were highly annoyed , but you and grizz were to busy in your light hearted bickering to realize it until the manager had escorted you both out . You had never been so embarrassed in your life , but not grizz . He had laughed it off with you in the parking lot , and bought you cotton candy in the convenience store along with icecream and chocolate milk for himself . On the way back home , you guys had ended up laughing about it more and you had went to his house and stayed up all night watching 90's teen cult comedy's . 

  
Remembering the wonderful memory , you couldn't help but smile and laugh . Only to have grizz look at you weirdly , you could only laugh more .   
" What's so funny y/n ?" He asked , clearly pushing down a grin as he nibbled on another mozzie stick . " Nothing " You replied but continued on " Just thinking about how much of an ' uncultured stack of butter ' you are for your dipping ways " you teased , seeing the memory lit up on the other man. He couldn't help but laugh while putting a hand on his mouth . 

" Oh GOD Y/N . Fuck bro , why you had to bring that up . Oh god —" he groaned , laughing softly as he covered his face in embarrassment . You laughed more at the boy, the nostalgia brightening the energy in the room . You both chatted on about embarrassing moments you two have had with each other .  
Before , a looming mix of fear and sadnesss began to creep over you . The idea of never being able to do the things you both had been able to do , the idea of never seeing your family again . Not going to college with Grizz , not being able to leave everyone behind the right way . The thoughts had all crept around you during the trip down to memory lane . Your smile quickly faded , along with youe cheerful laugh . What replaced the two positive features were a frown and a sigh . 

Quickly noticing your once happiness now distress , Grizz had placed a hand over yours . Trying to comfort you even without knowing the reason .   
" What's wrong y/n ?" He asked , his tone genuine and sincere , wanting to know what's wrong with his friend . As you were not the type to get sad all of a sudden , stressed ? Yes . Mad ? Yes . Absolutely done with life ? Absolutely ! But sad ? Never . You sighed , placing your free hand as a support to allow your head to rest . Refusing to look at the other in the eyes , looking down . There was a pregnant silence , before you worked up the energy to speak the very 7 words that have been digging at you for the duration of your time at ' New ham '

" Are we ever going back home ? " Your voice was soft and low , as if you were trying to hide the words from the general public . Like it was a secret . When that same very question have been eating at almost everyone experiencing this with them   
Grizz was silent , not knowing how to answer that question . I mean , who would ? They were just a bunch of fucking teenagers . Half of them didn't even know what they were gonna do AFTER college . Let alone find the fuck how to get out of this alternate reality . However , the taller of the two did not allow his clear lack of knowledge of their situation stop him from answering . After a few seconds of silence , the other had answered 

" I don't know . No one knows , but we will . One day , somehow . We will and when we do . We'll be smarter , healthier , and more appreciative of what we have . We'll get through , and if we don't . We'll make a new world , with better resources . We won't make same mistakes our ancestors made . Either way , we'll get through " he spoke , his speech being assertive . No lie was spoken , yet it was empowering . You felt slightly better , a part of you relenting to the words . That was okay , as anyone sane in your position would have to . Yet , the rest of you felt cushioned in the words . As either way , you know you would have him with you . That , him , is what was keeping you going and thriving . 

You smiled lightly , nodding . Taking the last mozzarella stick from the plate . Scraping the last of the sauce from the bowl and plopping the whole thing in your mouth . Your smile still shown , Grizz had also started smiling again .

" Hopefully , the next generation rights out your wrong of double dipping !" 

" Y/N !"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and grizz have a fight containing the nature of his and sam's relationship . Things do NOT end up well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ GRIZZ VISSER . FRIENDSHIP.   
HEAVY ANGST .]
> 
> DISCLAIMER : This chapter you and grizz have a heavy argument . This does have queer outing and slight hints of homophobia ( if you squirt ) so SKIP IF YOU NEED TO . 
> 
> ENJOY 💙💜❤💚💛

❝ DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T  
FIND OUT ! ❞

YELLED GRIZZ . Your bestest friend in the whole wide world was yelling at you for a mistake that you / knew / very well you shouldn't have made. You stood still shocked and full of regret of seeing your friend out of shape and pissed off . As you'd rarely ever saw grizz like that. Trying to scramble words together in your head to try and soothe the taller of the two . You sighed softly and stepped closer , and hand placed out to the other as a way to show your affection and regret. You finally got the courage to speak and the only words that were able to come out were

❝ I'm sorry , grizz . I really a —❞   
You were cut off by him . You've only seen to make things worse and angry tears started to pour harder from his cheeks , aggressively rubbing them off his own face. You cringed slightly at the aggression , knowing how soft and easy it was for Gareth's skin to get irritated . That would surely make things worse . 

❝ WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE , DUDE . IT SHOULD'VE BEEN MY DECISION TO TELL BECCA , NOT YOU. NOW EVERYONE KNOWS . I'M / RUINED / Y/N , YOU / RUINED / ME . ❞   
The words that grizz cut you off with , his voice high pitched and fast . Even with the heat in the moment , grizz had enough of a clear head to express himself in such a clear manner . His words were spoken by truth . He was right about everything he just said , you never should of told Becca about Grizz and sam . Especially not in the emergency room where there was a high chance of easdropping from fellow patients or one of the two doctors .  
The higher percentage seemingly won as it turns out that Clark had overheard their conversation while he was there doing a mandated supply check ran by allie . Turns out that . Clark , the greasy cop of the group. Couldn't stop himself from gossiping his easdropped news go the other gaurd buddies . Which lead to allie, Gordie, kelly and will , the cycle continued to the point where the whole town knew about it enough so that when grizz went out a few days later he'd get multiple weird looks from other teens there and whispers would be shared around him . He finally found out when , the gaurd had done a little intervention for him. Claiming , that they didn't care for who he liked ( while looking very much the contrary ) and proceeded to try and coax him . 

The situation had definitely been dragged and messy , you being the one in fault . His words were like a huge slap to the face for you , the pressure of your affection gone wrong on you like an anvil . You choked over your words as you really had nothing to say but apologize and be accountable .

❝ God , Grizz I know . I'm sorry , I shouldn't have . It's just — i just wanted to help you and sam out , because you were so sad when you found out and I just thought if I talked to Becca she'll let you guys off the hook . I never thought clark was gonna be there — ❞ you stopped when you heard the other scoff harshly . You were drenched in tears , you BOTH were . You already knew the outcome this argument would end in , and honestly you couldn't be mad at it . You just stepped back and sat on the edge your own bed hoping for the easiest way out .

❝ OFF THE HOOK ? OH GOD Y/N YOU REALLY — YOU REALLY THINK ? ❞ Grizz exclaimed , a loud bitter laugh rumbled out the male's throat . Huge disbelief crossed his face as he looked at you , making you feel worse about yourself .

His short breaths and his trembling fingers riddling you with worry . he continued his rant in riddled and meshed words, as even with the strength he had to push past the clenching nervousness , fear and embarrassment . He couldn't help the dragged words that came out due to his shaking . 

❝ YOU — YOU JUST DON'T GET IT ! DO YOU ? PEOPLE LIKE ME, PEOPLE LIKE SAM . DON'T GET OFF THE HOOK FOR THIS TYPE OF SHIT . NOT ONLY DID YOU JUST OUT ME TO THE MOTHER OF MY BOYFRIEND'S CHILD , BUT YOU ALSO OUTTED HIM AS WELL ? TO LET US OFF THE HOOK ? OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS AND STILL IS NOT JUST TWO PARENTS LETTING THEIR 5 YEAR OLD KID OFF A TIME OUT . THAT — THIS , IS MY FUTURE YOU JUST FUCKED WITH Y/N . ❞

He screeched out , you both were pretty sure the whole house could hear him . Grizz allowed himself to fall on the wall , needing some support for his weight . Feeling heavy and dizzy after his well deserved vent to the one person who he trusted the most . 

❝ fuck dude . ❞

breathed out grizz , laying his head back to hit the wall . He choked a bit , the emotional struggle he's been through showing itself around. You laid back on the bed , your eyes not moving from him . You felt fucking horrible , trying to find the right answer to why you fucked up so badly . The words ' this was nevee supposed to happen ' roamed your head in circular motion . not seeming to stop anytime soon like some demented ferris wheel with a broken remote . 

His breathing had gotten worse to the point where you couldn't just stand there anymore .

You had gotten up , and moved to the hurt boy . Making sure to keep some distance from him as you knew that you were mainly the trigger of the situation . Grizz scoffed , and tried to move away but you just shushed him and spoken in a soft tone . ❝ You're absolutely right grizz . This / is my Fault / , I should've been more considerate of everything . I know you probably won't forgive me for that , and I get it . Yet , you need to take deep breaths . You need to ease yourself up. ❞ You apologized yet your words wered layered to coax the older of the two aswell . 

Defensive but listening to your words , the older after few failed attempts had been able to start leveling his breathing . glaring at you with as much anger he could muster to his pink and puffed up face ( which with his face , was not much anger stored ) in the process . You didn't move closer to him but you did grab a book to fan him , in a attempt to relax him . It had always worked for previous situations for him and of course it had definetely worked now . When , the older male was able to breath in a steady pace and his body has shown to be relaxed . It seemed like the final trial for their argument was finally going to determine where their relationship will stand .

❝ Grizz , I'm so sorry again .  
I hope we can still — ❞

❝ we're done y/n . please don't talk me unless its an emergency. ❞

❝ Grizz — ❞

You saw him get up shakily , the tears had stopped pouring down his face . However , tears had yet to stop pouring down yours . You covered your own mouth to stop yourself from saying anything more you'd most likely regret later on . As the certainty in grizz's face said it all . 

❝ Goodbye y/n , I hope you do better with yourself . ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS ,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter . I worked on my writing technique a little bit and rewatched some episodes of the society . it got renewed for a second season .
> 
> However , i truly wanted to explore this idea a little of grizz and sam being outed behind their backs by a friend or so . As it could very much happen and by the way everyone wanted sam to tell grizz that hewasn't the father . well I guess you could say this was a alternative ? 
> 
> Also , for the homophobic part of the disclaimer if you were confused by it. The reason why the placed it in the disclaimer is because when it was spreading, many people has alot of mixed opinions on the exact football now guard member being gay . Hence , the whispers .   
Also , I felt that the rest of the guard would have very mixed emotions on it . They were all trying or mostly accepting it but there was still some uncomforting energy for them . As some of them are not as open minded to it even if its seen as okay in this day and age. 
> 
> I hope this was a good chapter and that y'all enjoyed . STAY BLESSED 💚❤💚❤💚❤💚❤💚

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as you all know this is my first work on this site :'))) . I want to know what you all think about this . Just so you all know this fic also on my wattpad account . @/ jakegyllenball.s , so if you'd like you can tell my what you think there as well .
> 
> Again . I hope you guys enjoyed , please leave all your comments down . I would love to hear constructive criticism on my fics 💚💚💚 . I did NOT proof read lol , so if they're any grammar mistakes I APOLOGIZE :P


End file.
